Contention
by cykania
Summary: Angelic possibilities.


Contention

It was a small bathroom, as they go. Sink, toilet, shower in that order as you squeezed through the door.

Folding her wings tightly, Gabriel took a perch on the sink.

One of those times when light as a feather…

Shrugging off the thought, she settled back. There were a few minutes yet.

Maybe this one will change her mind…but a 98% probability... Just a little hesitation is all I need. I can hope anyway.

Shrugging her feathers restlessly, the depressed angel thought the case file into being and began paging though it.

Late 20's. Divorced from her partner 4 months ago. House is in foreclosure. Was fired today…not having an easy time of it. Straw situation. Huh, there's previous history?..

Flipping to the back of the file, she was startled by the included picture.

SHE'S the one? What? NO!

"Stunning, isn't she?" drawled a nearby voice, startling Gabriel. Taking a deep drag of her cigarette, the newcomer tossed her jacket over the shower rod, slid past Gabriel and leaned against the far wall. The wind from the open window brushed the curtain around her face, partially obscuring vivid green eyes.

Her wings partially unfurled in shock, Gabriel glared at the newcomer while trying to collect her wits.

"What are YOU doing here? She is still in my province…"

"She's entered Contention Gabriel. You get them the first time, if they try again, well…" Eve lazily blew a smoke ring, "…fair's fair." Taking a glance at her watch, "and here she comes".

The door was abruptly shoved back as the hysterical woman fell into the bathroom. Curling on the floor, she was oblivious to the invisible onlookers.

Her heart breaking, Gabriel studied the hopeless figure before her.

Sweet girl, what happened?

During her time in Eternity, Gabriel had been assigned different duties, everything from heading her Lord's heavenly host, to the more mundane Street Law, where she simply kept track of the Balance. Each had kept her occupied, but it was her current posting where she had simply outshone the other's competing for the post. So to speak.

Suicide Intervention.

She had simply shown a knack for talking humans down from the ledges, away from the razors, pills, ropes and firearms. Gabriel comforted the despondent, the ill, and the hopeless, keeping them in the world until they could see a way out of the blackness surrounding their life. She gave them the seed of unconscious hope, and the time to let it grow.

Lucifer had been less than pleased at her success, as suicides were a main influx of souls for him. However, he had to abide by the Concession.

Her Lord had given up most of the Middle East for the Concession, this exemption, from Lucifer. Any human, no matter where in the world, was attended by an Angel when they became suicidal. As soon as their locked thoughts spiraled to suicide, an Angel was called.

And the Concession was that no Demons were permitted to interfere.

Of course, like any contract, Lucifer had insisted on a qualifying clause. And it was this, that for any subsequent suicide attempts, a Demon was allowed an attempt to gather the soul.

Worriedly, Gabriel eyed Eve. She had faith in her own talents, but Eve…she was, well Eve.

I mean, look at what happened to Adam! She persuaded him to give up Paradise for an APPLE!

Unclenching her fists, she let her wings relax. This...girl...had listened before; her unconscious "ear" already knew her. "Knew her", that was surely the world's biggest understatement. It had to be a point in her favor.

:CLICK:

Both Gabriel and Eve winced as the girls' thoughts locked into the Spiral.

Damn. It's time. Maybe…

"After you Eve" Gabriel said, gesturing to the now silent figure on the floor. She was disconcerted as Eve began to laugh.

"Oh please Gabriel, you've been playing with the whelps for too long! No wonder the Master sent me up directly." Eyes hardening, she continued, "as is my right, I will speak after you exercise your futile persuasions". Blinking a nail file into existence, she began buffing a talon. "And shortly after, this…thing…will be mine."

With difficulty Gabriel held back her rage. "Your arrogance is truly astounding. The girl did listen to me before".

"Indeed she did Gabriel. And yet, you are back here again. I would say your comfort was quite ineffective". Turning a nail in the light, Eve began to buff the next. "Shall we Gabriel? Or are you waiting for Divine Inspiration?"

Gritting her teeth, Gabriel closed her eyes.

The first time, her trigger had been hopelessness. She had, "come out" to her family when she was barely fourteen years old, the reward being that they excised her from their lives. Self hatred, despondence, upon also being a Sensitive…she was completely alone, isolated within and without, baby, what happened?

With a strategy in mind, Gabriel hopped off the sink. Sinking down to the floor behind the girl, she began to fold her wings around them both.

"Hey! That's not allowed Gabriel, no physical contact!" Eve shouted.

"I claim the Right of Permanence" Gabriel replied calmly.

"Permanence? What the fuck are you talking about! You aren't her family, not even her fucking queer family! The only other way…" Eve abruptly stopped talking, her eyes intent on Gabriel. "Is that where you disappeared to?"

"Yes" Gabriel said simply.

"I see" Eve said with a great deal more hesitation. "So you claim Permanence…"

"by right of being her Soulmate, yes."

A shocked silence reigned in the small room.

"Hells Bells Gabriel, I never would have guessed. Here we all thought you just went on vacation." Eve sat on her heels and took a closer look at the girl. "Wow, nice. Even I'm a bit impressed." She stood again, "Sucks to be you though. Won't stop me from taking her."

Never!

Ignoring the tableau on the floor, Eve waved a lazy hand and turned her attention back to her filing. "Go ahead".

Looking at her precious charge limp on the floor, Gabriel carefully gathered her into her arms. Wings folded out the world as her eyes traced over the stubborn chin and beautiful eyes dulled by hopelessness.

Annabelle

Her arms bringing Annabelle's body into full contact with her own, she closed her eyes and sank into the Maelstrom.

_Gabriel appeared in the small room, still invisible to the figure sitting on the bed. It looked exactly the same as when she had occupied it during her brief tenure at St. Theresa's. A smattering of photo's on the walls, a desk cluttered by her latest project._

And Annabelle.

She had not expected anything out of the ordinary on her vacation, and had only wanted a rest break of "humanity". Gabriel had only spent a mere 10 years at the school, teaching adolescent girls poetry. Indeed, she was on the last leg of her vacation when she had walked through the door.

The greatest gift her Lord bestowed had come to her in bulky leather boots and a lazy smile. Knowing her time was short, she did everything in her power to evade the young woman, even as she was irresistibly drawn to her. The chase culminated in a night of passion that still ruffled her feathers. There had only been one, small, problem.

It hadn't just been a one night stand. Or even a love-bond. Oh no, Gabriel Simoni Sancti the Glorious, the Scourge of Underhell, Guardian of the Four Keeps, had woken up the next morning Soulmated to a human. And the bond was strong; passion, love and understanding humming between them even as Annabelle slept. It was a full Bond. The rarest, most precious of gifts.

The timing couldn't have been worse. And her reaction still shamed her.

Instead of rejoicing in the Bond, the gift she had been given, she had…freaked. The depth of Annabelle's love for her had scared her then, she had felt it grow deeper and more attached even as she rested in her lover's arms.

It was a simple thing to escape the mortal police; she had simply removed all their memories of her, and wandered away as they dazedly stared at each other. She did the same for that distasteful woman, Mother Immaculata.

But as much as she struggled, she couldn't make herself do the same for Annabelle.

After that, she had taken some time to think. And while doing so, she had blocked the Bond, unable to deal with the anguish and longing reverberating to her. Or her own longing for the earthly girl below. When she finally came out her musings, it had been a full human year. And by then, it seemed too late. She took herself further into the clouds, trying to forget.

It had been supremely unfair to Annabelle.

Annabelle had never known that she was anything but Simone Bradley, her Literature professor. Armed only with that knowledge, she searched for her unremittingly that first year, ferreting out any information she could find. Using her mother's resources, she travelled the world, always searching.

But she hadn't found her.

Gabriel had watched over her after that, sure her absence was for the best. She refused to admit to the pain in her soul, the sadness that darkened her wings. When Annabelle had met Isabelle, she had genuinely wished them both well. Even when they married, she had taken an innocuous form at the wedding, unable to stay away, her eyes fastened on Annabelle. However, her attention had apparently been noted, because after a curious glance from Isabelle, Annabelle had turned around to see who had been looking at her all through the ceremony.

I should have remembered Soulmates see though all illusions

Annabelle had taken one look into her eyes and started running towards her, pushing guests out of the way. It had only been Fortune that a drunk had stumbled into her path, briefly breaking the eye contact. In that half second Gabriel had hastily disappeared into the air, inches away from her Soulmate. Annabelle had searched the wedding party for the next half hour before Isabelle was able to calm her enough to bring her back to the celebration.

Gabriel rubbed over her heart, remembering the pain of the moment. The figure on the bed briefly stirred, before falling quiet again.

You brought her to this Gabriel! Trust!

Making herself visible to her Soulmate, she whispered softly.

"Annabelle".

Annabelle's head whipped around as the soft voice filled the room. Her heart pounding, she jumped across the bed and flew towards Gabriel. Launching herself through the air and into Gabriel's waiting arms, she wrapped herself tightly around her, fiercely capturing the angel's lips.

"Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere, I couldn't find you, where were you?" Annabelle demanded between frantic kisses. She clenched Gabriel tighter as she shifted, afraid to let go.

"I'm here, Annabelle, baby, I'm here" Gabriel whispered, taking them both over to the bed. Sinking down upon it, she held Annabelle tightly to her, feeling her begin to sob against her chest. On her back, she felt Annabelle collapse against her, tears of grief and joy intermingled.

Over time, Annabelle eventually cried herself out. Gabriel waited, stroking her hair and absorbing the presence of her beloved.

"You left, you fucking LEFT" Annabelle said finally, her tear streaked face almost touching Gabriel's. "You were there, and then, nothing!" she said, jumping up and pacing the room, holding herself tightly. "And then you were at my wedding, my FUCKING WEDDING for God's sake!" Coming back to Gabriel again, she screamed, "YOU LEFT ME!" before slapping her as hard as she could.

I deserved that Gabriel thought distantly, tasting blood.

"Oh god, Simone, I, oh god, I'm sorry, I…" and with that, Annabelle collapsed on the couch.

The room was quiet as two hurt souls tried to find their way back to each other.

"Annabelle" Gabriel finally tried. "I…"

"Where were you Simone?" Annabelle interrupted quietly. "I needed you so badly, and you weren't there." Rubbing her chest, she continued stonily, "You weren't there, but sometimes I could feel you, like you were right beside me…" She sighed, hopelessness in the sound. "For all I know, I'm imagining you now".

Becoming increasingly frantic at the despondent tone, Gabriel saw Annabelle begin to slip away from her.

Coming to a decision, Gabriel opened the Bond for the first time in years. Sending all the heartrending love/longing/understanding/acceptance she contained down the link, she heard Annabelle gasp.

"Annabelle", she whispered softly, willing her to accept what she offered. Her heart. Her soul. Everything she was.

"I'm sorry, for everything. For running when I should have stayed. But I'm here. I've watched you, wanted you, missed you, loved you, needed you every moment we've been apart. I'm not whole without you. You can feel the truth of what I'm saying…"

Sliding to her knees in front of Annabelle, she cupped her jaw, forcing Annabelle to look at her.

"Please baby, just… feel me. Please."

Her attention focused deep into Annabelle's eyes, she saw heartbreak, pain, confusion and desperation clouding her thoughts.

Please!

So very softly, she brushed her lips against Annabelle's. As she deepened the kiss, Gabriel poured every ounce of love and longing she had though the Bond.

She prayed for a Miracle.

Feeling Annabelle struggle and try to draw away from her, she pulled her off the couch and took them both to the floor, lying on top of Annabelle and forcing her to feel every inch of her. Of them.

Gradually, she became aware that Annabelle had stopped trying to push her away and instead was pulling her closer. With a moan of contentment, Annabelle suddenly let go. Of every hurt, every sorrow, every grief that had plagued her, almost driving her mad and over the edge to self destruction.

Her outpouring of love filled the emptiness of Gabriel's own heart, causing overwhelming joy to reverberate between them.

They were whole. There was nothing but love.

Miracle.

As Annabelle rolled on top of her, Gabriel had time for only one fleeting thought before kisses and feverish hands drove coherence from her.

Thank you Lord!

Deep in her mind, Gabriel heard soft laughter. 

-

Watching the two figures fade from in front of her, Eve lit another cigarette. Taking a seat on the toilet, she let exhaled a cloud of smoke before speaking into the air.

"You owe me you know. That would have been one of the easiest harvests ever…all the abandonment issues, the pain and scarring…He would have loved playing with her. Not to mention the damage it would have done to Gabriel".

Silence and a small breeze played through the bathroom.

Eve rolled her eyes before standing. Grabbing her jacket, she frowned as an unfamiliar weight pulled at her. Reaching into the front pocket, she brought out the most unexpected of objects.

A perfect, shiny red apple.

As she gazed at it, a slow smile crept across her face. Slowly beginning to laugh, Eve shook her head and shrugged into her jacket. Sketching a salute to the air, she crunched a bite into the apple and disappeared.


End file.
